Dark Love
by ayameneko
Summary: Una joven kunoichi atrapada por un completo desconocido que no augura nada bueno y que sabe de ella mucho mas de lo que ella podría imaginar...
1. Atrapada

**Aclaración:** Ningún personaje me pertence a excepción de Ayame, que es una especia de sustituta de Sakura.

Y, antes de empezar la historia, permitid que me presente. Como veis en mi nick soy Ayameneko (llamadme solo Ayame onegai xD) y no, no es una casualidad que la protagonista de este fic se llame Ayame. Me gusta incluirme en mis propias historias, me siento mas... ¿viva? xDD

Aqui os dejo mi prmer fic publicado Espero que sea de vuestro agrado

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

**_I Atrapada_**

La noche había caído hacía un rato sobre aquel espeso bosque, cubriéndolo en su manto de oscuridad y tinieblas. Los árboles se movían al compás del viento y las estrellas parecían guiñar desde lo alto. Los rayos de la luna llena no llegaban a tocar la tierra que se extendía por debajo de las enmarañadas ramas y copas de los árboles que aquel lugar ocupaban.

Una joven saltó por encima de una raíz. Corría tan rápido que apenas le daba tiempo a esquivar los obstáculos que se le cruzaban. No parecía sentir los latigazos de las ramas sobre su joven rostro ni los arañazos que producían los arbustos sobre sus brazos y piernas.

Simplemente, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Casi podía sentir el agitado aliento de su perseguidor en la nuca y, más de una vez, había podido percibir un pequeño roce de su piel contra la suya.

Aceleró el paso.

Recordaba sus ojos. Unos ojos negros como aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba. Se los había encontrado por primera vez aquella fatídica tarde cuando se disponía a hacer una visita a Sasuke, su amigo de la infancia.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con él. Un hombre ataviado con una gran capa negra y nubes rojas.

Frío…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sus miradas de encontraron. Y, sin saber por qué, no pudo moverse.

-Ayame… -susurró él. Su voz era suave pero rígida.

Ese era su nombre, Ayame, flor de iris. Sin embargo, desconocía la razón por la cual aquel extraño sabía su nombre. Nunca se había cruzado con él y, ahora que lo había hecho, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera temor.

Temblorosa, intentó retroceder, pero enseguida descubrió que estaba hechizada por aquellos ojos negros semitapados por mechones de cabello del mismo color.

De pronto, un pequeño cuchillo de metal; muy utilizado entre los ninja y que se designaba como kunai; se clavó justo a un lado de la joven, rompiendo así el contacto visual y, con él, aquel fatídico hechizo.

Ayame miró por detrás del extraño. Allí estaba Naruto, jadeante y con perlas de sudor recorriéndole su joven rostro. Su pelo rubio, alborotado por la carrera, caía parcialmente sobre sus cristalinos ojos azules. Apenas tendría quince años.

-Ayame… -murmuró casi sin aliento-. Aléjate de él… Él es…

No llegó a completar la frase. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se quedó allí, resollando y maldiciendo su mala suerte. No podría defender a su amiga y ella estaría indefensa ante tal asesino.

-¡Vete! –repitió, esta vez con más fuerza.

Ella asintió y, aprovechando que aquel desconocido estaba mirando a un agotado Naruto, comenzó su escapada, hasta llegar a aquel bosque.

Sumergida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no pudo ver una raíz que sobresalía notablemente del suelo y tropezó con ella, cayendo en el suelo con gran estrépito.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al notar un dolor punzante en el tobillo derecho. Sin duda se lo había torcido.

No tuvo tiempo de reponerse. Una sombra cayó sobre ella y la sujetó hábilmente por las muñecas, imposibilitando la huida.

-Se acabó el juego –susurró mientras fijaba sus oscuros ojos en la muchacha que se hallaba debajo de él.

Ella intentó apartar la mirada de su captor. Pero sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo escarlata y se sentía atrapada por ellos.

Pasaron así unos minutos de tenso silencio. Él se dedicaba a observar el delicado rostro de la joven, que respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo realizado. Sus cabellos negros como el azabache caían desmarañados sobre la húmeda tierra. Pero ella no lo notaba.

-Sabes el por qué de toda esta carrera¿no?

Ayame no contestó enseguida. En realidad no estaba muy segura pero intuía que tenía que ver con lo que ella guardaba en su interior. Su profesor, Hatake Kakashi, ya le había advertido acerca de este hecho.

-Creo… creo que sí… -murmuró.

-Junori –aclaró él.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Así que estaba en lo correcto… Para su desgracia. Junori era el demonio de diez colas que, tiempo atrás, había causado grandes estragos entre todas las Villas Ninja. Este era el último demonio de todos. Antes se creía que sólo había nueve, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, pero, el descubrimiento de un décimo demonio se produjo hace quince años, cuando se le vio luchando contra Kyubi, el demonio de las nueve colas. Dos jóvenes ninja entregaron sus vidas para sellar aquellas criaturas en el cuerpo de dos bebés recién nacidos. Uno de ellos era Ayame.

Akatsuki apareció poco después. Una organización de la cual se sabía bien poco. Lo único que se sabía sobre ellos es que iban detrás de los biju, que es el nombre con el que se designaba a los demonios con colas como Junori o Kyubi.

Ayame miró con temor al joven que estaba sobre ella. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar en sus ojos un rastro de… ¿pena?

-Es una lástima… -pudo oír antes de perder el conocimiento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y hasta aqui el primer capitulo Se que es corto pero la proxima vez lo hare mas largo

Espero reviews :P


	2. En Manos Desconocidas

_Bueno dos reviews en mi primer cap no esta mal Aunque si son mas mejor xDD_

_A James-Granger: La pregunta del fisico de Ayame se resuelve en este cap xD En cuanto a la edad tiene 15. El fic dudo mucho que sea dark u otra cosa y a las demas preguntas no puedo responder porque serian spoilers xDD_

A Tenten-Haruno-chan: Me alegro mucho de que te guste Espero que sigas leyendo :P

Bueno os dejo que continueis la historia

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**II En manos desconocidas**_

Ayame se llevó una mano a la cabeza, alborotando sus rebeldes cabellos negros, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue un gran techo de madera sujetado por largas vigas del mismo material.

Se incorporó de la cama sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor, confundida. Todo a su alrededor era desconocido para ella…

Sus cortinas blancas como la seda, sus cristalinas ventanas, el suelo de madera recién encerado, el techo de color blanco, sus muebles, sus pertenencias… Nada de eso estaba allí. ¿Dónde se encontraba¿Qué era ese lugar? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué estaba allí?

-Veo que ya has despertado –murmuró una voz a su derecha.

Allí estaba de nuevo él. Con sus ojos negros reluciendo con misterio y su largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta.

Ella intentó retroceder, aterrorizada; pero un cosquilleo en su muñeca izquierda se lo impidió. Extrañada, se miró la mano. Un fino hilo de energía rodeaba su muñeca y proseguía su camino hacia la de Itachi.

Estaba atrapada.

-¿Qué…¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó ella. Itachi pudo percibir un tenue brillo de terror en sus castaños ojos.

-Asegurarme de que no te escaparás –respondió con calma.

Jadeó angustiada. Ahora lo comprendía. La había atado a él con hilos de chakra.

Ayame se llevó una mano a su pierna derecha, buscando el portashurikens que siempre llevaba consigo, pero no lo encontró allí.

-¿Buscas esto? –preguntó su captor mientras levantaba el brazo derecho: en su mano llevaba el portashurikens de la joven. Se lo debía haber quitado mientras estaba inconsciente. Ella lo miró fríamente pero el desconocido solo esbozó una media sonrisa-. Lo siento pero ahora estás en mis manos.

Una sonrisa retadora iluminó el rostro de Ayame.

-Naruto y los demás vendrán a buscarme.

-Lo dudo –volvió a sonreír él-. Sé muy bien como ocultar un rastro.

Mientras tanto, en la Villa de la Hoja se celebraba una reunión de suma importancia en el despacho de Tsunade, la Hokage.

-¡Debemos seguir buscándola! –insistió Naruto mientras paseaba, suplicante, la mirada entre los cuatro jounnin que se hallaban junto a él: Kakashi, el ninja copia; famoso por poseer el sharingan (ojo característico del clan Uchiha al que él no parecía pertenecer), su rostro quedaba tapado por un pasamontañas, a excepción de su ojo izquierdo (el otro lo llevaba tapado por la banda ninja). A pesar de su joven edad, sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve. Kakashi había sido el maestro de Ayame, Naruto y Sasuke cuando estos eran tan solo unos niños.

Kurenai, una mujer de rizados cabellos negros y ojos rojos como rubíes. Es famosa por su experto control del genjutsu, técnicas ilusorias.

Asuma, un jounnin adicto al tabaco. Su pelo es de color castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Es un gran ninja estratega.

Y, por último, Gai, el gran rival de Kakashi. Lleva su oscuro pelo cortado a tazón. Es famoso por sus enormes cejas y por su gran habilidad con el taijutsu, técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto… -dijo Kakashi-. Ya he enviado a mis perros rastreadores para que busquen por los alrededores.

-Y todos los ANBU disponibles están en su búsqueda –añadió Tsunade, una mujer de mayor edad que, sin embargo, conservaba el físico de una joven de veinte años mediante una técnica secreta.

ANBU era la contracción de Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Fuerza Militar Especial Táctica de Eliminación), un grupo de ninjas expertos encargados de proteger al Hokage y acatar todas sus órdenes.

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente! –volvió a gritar Naruto. Kurenai se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cansinamente-. ¡Itachi es un enemigo a temer¡¿Qué pasará si la llevan a Akatsuki¡¿Y si…?!

-¡Naruto! –le interrumpió Tsunade. Sus ojos celestes relampagueaban con furia, haciendo temer hasta al más frío de los asesinos-. Ya hemos puesto toda la carne en el asador. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

El joven ninja dejó caer la cabeza; abatido.

Ya llevaba encerrada en aquella oscura habitación más de media hora con aquel misterioso hombre. Aún no sabía su nombre y no sabía como llamarlo, pero, una incesante hambre comenzaba a devorarla por dentro.

-Me puedes llamar Itachi –dijo de pronto como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Ayame le miró sorprendida pero él seguía tan serio como de costumbre.

Agotada, se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo debería permanecer allí¿Por qué Itachi no la había llevado a Akatsuki? Ya podría haberse desecho de ella y sin embargo…

De pronto oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, pero Itachi había desaparecido.

Se miró la muñeca y dejó escapar un suspiro. El hilo de chakra aún no había desaparecido y se alargaba hasta desaparecer por debajo de la puerta.

Parece que puede controlar la longitud del hilo… Pensó con tristeza. Aún no sabía cómo iba a escapar de allí y comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que sus amigos fueran a buscarla.

Itachi entró de nuevo en la habitación con una reluciente bandeja con platos llenos de comida.

La boca se le hizo agua al instante pero, mostrando un rostro frío e impasible; nada propio de ella; giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para no mirar a Itachi.

Pronto sintió cómo el colchón se hundía ligeramente cuando el joven Akatsuki se sentó junto a ella y depositó con delicadeza la bandeja sobre la cama, pero ella siguió sin mirarle. No comería. Por mucha hambre que sintiera no permitiría que aquel tipo la diese de comer…

Un delicioso aroma le cosquilleó la nariz. Se mordió el labio inferior; indecisa.

¡No! Pensó con resignación. No debía caer en la tentación. Además… seguro que estaría envenenada…

Itachi no se movió de su sitio. Observaba atentamente a la joven kunoichi que estaba sentada a su lado, volviéndole la cabeza con gesto arrogante. Sonrió para sus adentros. Le gustaba aquel gesto de determinación. Pese a estar totalmente acorralada, en manos de un desconocido del cual no sabía nada, no veía en ella un solo gesto de debilidad o desconsuelo.

Se había esperado otra cosa de ella. Sin duda, no era una chica normal y corriente. Silenciosamente, se acercó a ella, provocando un escalofrío por parte de la joven.

-Deberías comer algo –susurró en su oído.

Ayame no contestó. Seguía sin mirarlo a la cara.

Él sonrió. Tomó los palillos y tomó un poco del arroz que le había preparado a la joven. Después salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, alargando de nuevo el lazo que los unía. Sabía que ella había sentido lo que había hecho. Demostrarle que la comida no estaba envenenada.

Y así era. Cuando volvió a entrar, encontró los platos vacíos. Ayame no había dejado ni una sola miga en ellos. Y, de hecho, la joven había cambiado de posición: ahora las piernas le colgaban de la cama y se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Veo que tenías hambre –comentó él, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Te reto.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que te reto. Hagamos un combate tú y yo. Si gano me dejarás marchar.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-Me quedaré contigo.

Itachi esbozó una media sonrisa. Los castaños ojos de aquella joven reflejaban tal determinación que sorprendería al más frío de los ninja.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Completamente –asintió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y hasta aqui el capitulo 2

Espero que os haya gustado :P

Espero reviews, comentarios, consejos... xDD


	3. Juegos

Ante todo dar las gracias a las personas que tanto me apoyan en esto

BaTuKeRa (no se si lo he escrito bien xP) Por ser una gran amiga a la que siempre tendre a mi lado (o eso espero xD)

Tenten-haruno-chan por tus consejos y por seguir leyendo mi fic

A todos los que leeis mi historia

ARIGATO

Y ahora os dejo que continueis xD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**III Juegos**_

Ayame se levantó de la cama apresuradamente, ansiosa de empezar su combate contra Itachi y recuperar, o no, su libertad. Sabía que Itachi era el asesino más despiadado buscado por su villa, sabía que era mucho más fuerte que ella y que no tenía prácticamente nada que hacer contra sus ojos, si es que llegaba a utilizarlos contra ella. Pero nada de eso le importaba… De todas formas, no tenía nada que perder… ¿o sí?

Desgraciadamente, en el último momento, sintió un fuerte chasquido en el pie derecho que la hizo caer al suelo con un alarido de dolor.

-Parece que aún no te has recuperado –dijo Itachi impasible-. Tendremos que aplazar nuestra pequeña apuesta.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a Ayame completamente sola y tirada en el suelo como un simple pañuelo.

Se sintió furiosa. Furiosa con Itachi porque la trataba como basura, porque la había apresado en contra de su voluntad –arrancándola de sus amigos y su villa, de su hogar, la única familia que había tenido nunca- Y, sobre todo, furiosa consigo misma por ser tan débil y miserable.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla.

Costara lo que costase, vencería a aquel orgulloso Uchiha. No se quedaría mucho más tiempo en aquella casa. Estaba decidido.

Con cuidado, deslizó una de sus manos hasta rozar su tobillo herido y comenzó a emitir por ella ligeras emisiones de energía. Energía espiritual moldeada con energía física que daba lugar a aquel brillo verdoso que había adquirido su mano. El chakra curativo. Una técnica de lo más efectiva contra las heridas pero que dejaba agotado al usuario.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó cerrando los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida al instante.

Lo que no sabía, era que Itachi la había estado observando silenciosamente desde un resquicio de la puerta.

Sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillo extraño.

Silenciosamente, se acercó la joven que yacía en el suelo y se quedó contemplándola unos instantes. Parecía tan delicada… Ayame era como un pequeño lirio.

Con un suspiro, la alzó en brazos suavemente y la depositó en la cama con una inusitada ternura.

Kakashi llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

Una voz desde el interior del despacho de Tsunade le indicó que pasara. Él obedeció y, tras cerrar la puerta detrás de si, se acercó inquieto a la mesa de Tsunade, quien dejaba reposar la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Hay algo de ella? –preguntó ésta sin rodeos.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Mis perros siguen buscando pero es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Tsunade suspiró con gran pesar. No quería pensar en lo que llegaría a suceder si se llegara a extraer al biju de diez colas del cuerpo de la joven kunoichi, Junori.

Y si se enterara Naruto… sería aún peor. Sería capaz de salir en su busca él sólo, a pesar de la estricta norma que le había impuesto Tsunade.

Sus castaños ojos relucieron un instante.

-Kakashi, no le digas nada a Naruto. Ningún genin debe saber esto.

Kakashi la miró extrañado, pero Tsunade solo le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Es una orden –añadió.

Ayame salió del cuarto, en busca de Itachi. No le costaría trabajo encontrarlo, sólo tenía que seguir el hilo de chakra que los unía.

Al despertar había encontrado ropa nueva sobre la cama y su portashuriken, sin duda proporcionados por el joven asesino y, aunque nunca sabría de dónde había sacado las prendas, se sentía gratamente agradecida. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía un combate que disputar.

Al cabo de poco tiempo lo encontró. De pie en un pequeño salón, mirando fijamente a través de la ventana. El Sol le iluminaba parcialmente la cara. Parecía tan tranquilo que, por un momento, a Ayame casi se le olvidó que estaba en frente del gran asesino Itachi Uchiha.

Este apenas giró los ojos al sentir la presencia de la recién llegada. Por un instante le pareció ver en sus ojos un rastro de sorpresa que desapareció casi al instante.

-Te has atrevido a salir –comentó suavemente. No era ninguna amenaza, solo confirmaba un hecho.

Ayame no respondió pero desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Esto… -el orgullo casi le impedía hablar delante del Uchiha-. Gracias por la ropa y todo eso…

Volvió a mirarle. Una media sonrisa asomaba en el rostro de Itachi. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

Este no pareció darse cuenta pero acabó separándose de la ventana y pasó por un lado de Ayame.

-Vamos afuera –murmuró mientras acortaba considerablemente la longitud del hilo y la arrastraba hasta el exterior de la cabaña.

Ayame entrecerró los ojos. Los rayos del Sol le habían impactado con tal fuerza que, la diferencia de luz entre la cabaña y el exterior, era considerable, y eso la dañaba.

Por suerte, Itachi la guiaba, tirando suavemente de ella hasta llegar a lo que parecía la linde del bosque.

Itachi paró en seco de pronto y, de repente, permitió que el hilo de chakra se desvaneciera, dejando a Ayame libre como un pájaro. Sin embargo, ella no se movió del sitio. Sabía que Itachi la estaba probando para ver si era capaz de mantener su promesa. Estaba tan seguro de poder capturarla si osaba intentar escaparse, que podía permitirse esos pequeños descuidos.

Él sonrió.

-Bien… Ya veo que te mantienes firme.

La joven asintió, sacó un kunai y se puso en posición defensiva. La causa por la cual Itachi la había llevado hasta allí no era otra que la de empezar la apuesta. Dentro de la cabaña no habrían podido luchar en condiciones pero aquel era el sitio perfecto.

-Pues bien, cuando quieras –con eso se dio el pistoletazo de salida.

Itachi se mantuvo firme en su sitio, esperando la reacción de su contrincante, observándola con detenimiento. Sus ojos no dejaban entrever ninguna emoción.

No estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en atacar.

Ayame no pudo esperar más y se lanzó contra él, lanzando el brazo derecho –con el que llevaba el kunai- hacia su estómago, pero él lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Es eso lo único que sabes hacer? –susurró él, desafiante.

Ayame frunció el ceño y se alejó de él de un salto. Lanzó el kunai y, mientras él se entretenía esquivándolo, ella realizó una serie de sellos con las manos.

Cuando Itachi volvió a mirar, la joven ya no estaba allí, en su lugar, una delgada rama yacía en el suelo.

-Kawarimi no jutsu¿eh? –susurró para él mismo.

Kawarimi no jutsu, la técnica del intercambio. Una técnica que permitía al usuario intercambiar su cuerpo por el de un objeto que se encontrara en el campo de batalla.

Ayame sacó diminutas estrellas de metal de su portashuriken y volvió a hacer una serie de sellos con las manos. Después, lanzó los shuriken contra su adversario.

Itachi apenas giró la cabeza cuando vio cuatro series de shuriken, provenientes de diferentes direcciones, que se abalanzaban sobre él como si fueran una bandada de gorriones.

Sonrió para sus adentros a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Las ideas que tenía aquella muchacha eran más que peculiares.

Ayame sonrió ampliamente cuando vio caer sus armas contra el joven, que ni se había movido.

Sin embargo la alegría se le pasó casi al instante. Cuando se disipó la pequeña humareda que se había formado, contempló con horror cómo Itachi había desaparecido del lugar, dejando los shuriken clavados en el suelo.

De pronto sintió cómo alguien la abrazaba por detrás y posaba algo frío y punzante sobre su cuello.

-¿Bunshin no jutsu? –Susurró Itachi en su oído-. ¿No somos algo mayorcitos para eso?

Ayame volvió a gruñir, enfurecida, y descargó un codazo sobre su estómago. Itachi la soltó con un gemido de dolor.

Pero ella no le dio tiempo para respirar, se lanzó de nuevo hacia él con el puño por delante.

Itachi no se quedó atrás. Con gran maestría, consiguió hacerse a un lado en el último momento y apresar su muñeca.

Ayame se revolvió desesperadamente, intentando soltarse de aquel agarre, pero él la tenía bien cogida y no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarla.

Un puñetazo en el estómago la hizo caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, jadeando como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratara.

-Esto se acabó –susurró Itachi en su oído, a la vez que posaba un kunai en su cuello y pasaba su otro brazo por la cintura de la joven que yacía en el suelo.

Ella cerró los ojos con tristeza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus castaños ojos.

Se acabó. Todo se había acabado para ella. No volvería a ver a sus seres queridos. Tendría que vivir con aquel extraño y doblegarse a su voluntad como había prometido. Había caído en la oscuridad. Y lo peor de todo, era que Itachi había estado jugando con ella. La podía haber matado si hubiera querido, pero se había tomado aquella lucha que era tan importante para ella como un simple juego del que solo él conocía las reglas.

Se sentía tan humillada…

Apenas fue consciente de que Itachi la ayudaba a levantarse y que la guiaba de nuevo a aquella lúgubre cabaña con suavidad. Su nuevo hogar. Su prisión eterna.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No sé si habré descrito bien la pelea :S pero la he revisado varias veces y me ha gustado como ha quedado la verdad XD

Esto comienza a ponerse interesante )

Reviews y demas son agradecidos (H) XD


	4. Conociendote

_Muchas gracias a los 6 reviews . _

_Me contento con poco pero eso significa que mi historia va gustando xP_

_Una vez más quiero seguir agradeciendoos que sigais mi fic _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**IV Conociéndote**_

Itachi condujo a Ayame hasta la cocina y la hizo sentarse sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. Se quedó contemplándola durante algunos segundos. La joven kunoichi parecía haber perdido toda esperanza de libertad. Su rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza, sus apagados ojos castaños, sus delicados puños apretados contra las rodillas…

El frío corazón del asesino no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la compasión por aquella pequeña que parecía estar esperando el despertar de su pesadilla.

Y pensar que aquella joven era la misma que había osado retarle… Que se había hecho pasar por una persona fuerte cuando su corazón es más sensible que nada…

Pero de ninguna manera podía dejarla ir.

Con un suspiro, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al frigorífico.

Ella levantó la cabeza pesadamente y fijó su mirada en la espalda de Itachi, quien había sacado algo de la nevera y ahora estaba en frente de los fogones, preparando algo.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla…

Una oscura pesadilla de la que nunca saldría…

Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de que las lágrimas no afloraran. No debía mostrarse débil ante Itachi, pero sin embargo…

Él se había adueñado de su vida. La había apartado de su hogar sin ninguna consideración. Su vida había quedado reducida a aquel asesino, del cual no sabía ni siquiera qué planes tenía para ella. Pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en ello.

Tan solo quería recuperar su libertad, volver a ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

Naruto…

Sasuke…

Una traviesa lágrima escapó de los intentos de la joven por reprimirlas y se deslizó por su mejilla delicadamente. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

No notó la presencia del joven de ojos negros que se había acuclillado junto a ella con una taza caliente entre las manos y que la miraba con un leve deje de tristeza.

-Ayame –susurró. Ella lo había escuchado a la perfección pero se limitó a levantar la cabeza levemente-. Tómate esto –añadió refiriéndose a la taza que llevaba entre las manos.

La joven negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-Te devolverá las fuerzas –siguió hablando él, con suavidad-. No me hagas hacértelo beber a la fuerza.

Ayame notó cómo Itachi le acercaba la taza a los labios sutilmente pero ella no se apartó. Dejó que él la diera de beber como si fuera una pequeña muñeca en manos de un tierno niño.

Apenas notó que Itachi le limpiaba las lágrimas que afloraban de sus ojos con la yema de su dedo.

Simplemente, se dejó cuidar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto se colgó la mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido. Le daba igual lo que dijera la vieja de Tsunade, él buscaría a Ayame con su consentimiento o sin él.

Sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con Shikamaru nada más abrir la puerta, quien tenía un brazo levantado como si hubiera estado a punto de llamar.

-Vaya, ya eres capaz de oírme a distancia, enhorabuena –dijo con una media sonrisa, a modo de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –gruñó él. Tenía demasiada prisa como para irse andando por las ramas.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

-Sé lo que estás pensando pero no puedes irte.

-¿Quién dice eso? –contestó él, pasando por un lado de Shikamaru.

Sin embargo este lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Tsunade. Nos ha encargado una misión.

Naruto se revolvió furioso contra él.

-¿Es que una misión es más importante que la vida de Ayame?

Shikamaru desvió la mirada, incómodo. Cuando su amigo se ponía así era mucho más que intimidante.

-Tsunade nos manda en busca de Sasuke. Se ha marchado de la aldea.

Naruto no volvió a hablar. Se había quedado de piedra.

Era lo último que podía haberle pasado en un momento así.

Lo último.

¿Debía ir tras Sasuke para evitar que hiciera una locura y que muriera en el intento?

¿Debía ir tras Ayame para salvar su vida?

Soltó un suspiro con cansancio.

-Está bien… -murmuró-. Vamos tras Sasuke. Pero nada más traerlo iré tras Ayame –añadió, dirigiendo una mirada furibunda a Shikamaru.

Este levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayame cerró los ojos casi inconscientemente y se acurrucó entre las mullidas sábanas que cubrían la cama sobre la que ahora yacía.

Se sentía tan cansada…

Pero la idea de que tendría que quedarse en aquella tétrica cabaña hasta que Itachi decidiera qué hacer con ella persistía en su cabeza, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Suspiró…

Había sido una ignorante al hacer aquella apuesta. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido la idea de poder vencer al legendario asesino del clan Uchiha?

La sensación de que el colchón se hundía ligeramente bajo el peso de alguien la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó bruscamente y dirigió una mirada iracunda al hombre que se acababa de acostar junto a ella.

Itachi la miró de reojo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cerró los ojos.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

Con un alarido de rabia, Ayame se abalanzó sobre Itachi con intención de golpearle. Sabía de sobra que él era un hombre hecho y derecho, de anchos hombros y pronunciados músculos mientras que ella solo era una pequeña adolescente guiada por la ira.

Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra él, que solo era como una pequeña mosca atrapada en la red de una araña, pero sólo le importaba el hecho de hacerle daño. El hacerle saber el sufrimiento que le estaba llevando aquella cárcel.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Nunca llegó a rozarlo siquiera.

Con un diestro movimiento, Itachi se había dado la vuelta y la agarró firmemente por las muñecas a la vez que la empujaba bruscamente hacia atrás, quedando él encima de la joven.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Los oscuros ojos del asesino escudriñaron los empañados ojos de la joven que se hallaba debajo de él y que se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación. Podía ver la ira en ellos. La rabia. La tristeza…

Pero sobre todo la soledad.

El peor sentimiento que puede experimentar una persona. El sentirse rechazado por el resto de la humanidad y el miedo a estar solo, sin saber lo que el destino ha preparado para ti.

Completamente solo.

Cómo él había estado siempre.

Itachi apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-No te voy a hacer nada –susurró-. Tranquilízate.

Nada más decir aquello, se separó de ella y volvió a su posición original.

-Sólo hay una cama en toda la cabaña –añadió al cabo de unos segundos-. Si no quieres dormir en la misma cama que yo tienes el suelo, pero es bastante incómodo.

Ayame se limitó a gruñir interiormente y se dio la vuelta para quedarse de costado, dando la espalda a su captor. Desde esa posición se podía ver la ventana.

Era un paisaje sobrecogedor el que se podía vislumbrar, con la luna llena espiándolos desde lo alto y las estrellas dedicándoles delicados guiños.

Con un nuevo suspiro, cerró los ojos para entregarse a Morfeo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayame despertó, al día siguiente, cuando un travieso rayo de Sol la arrancó del mundo de los sueños y la devolvió a la cruel realidad.

Giró la cabeza levemente para mirar por detrás de ella, pero Itachi no estaba allí.

Perezosamente y aún frotándose los ojos con sueño, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el salón.

Sin embargo no había nadie allí.

La joven, extrañada, alzó una ceja y prosiguió su búsqueda por el resto de la casa.

Pero estaba totalmente vacía.

¿Quería decir eso que la había dejado sola?

Un rayo de esperanza atravesó su pecho como una flecha.

Atravesó los delgados pasillos con increíble agilidad, no parecía ser consciente de los muebles que iba sorteando. Simplemente tenía una idea en la cabeza.

Escapar de allí.

Al fin encontró la puerta principal pero, entonces, se detuvo confusa.

Ella había hecho una promesa…

Había dado su palabra de quedarse con el joven asesino en caso de que perdiera la pelea…

Y ese había sido el resultado final.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Debía escapar de allí…?

¿Debía quedarse y afrontar su destino?

Ella nunca había faltado a sus promesas pero este caso era diferente.

Elegir entre su vida y su palabra.

De pronto, antes de que Ayame hubiera podido decidir qué hacer, la puerta se abrió soltando un leve chirrido e Itachi entró por ella.

La joven retrocedió temerosa pero el joven, que iba desnudo de cintura para arriba y con una toalla negra colgada del hombro, pasó por su lado indiferentemente.

Ella miró de reojo la puerta, indecisa.

¿Se atrevería a escapar delante de sus narices?

-Ayame –dijo de pronto él, logrando que la joven se sobresaltara-. Tienes el desayuno en la cocina.

La aludida no contestó. Se limitó a dirigirse a la cocina silenciosamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toda la semana transcurrió de la misma manera.

Itachi salía todas las mañanas para entrenar y Ayame, que había desistido de intentar escaparse, se dedicaba a contemplar la naturaleza a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza el romperla para poder escapar por ella ya que no tenía pomo para abrirla, pero dedujo que el ruido alertaría a Itachi y eso le enfurecería aún más, además de que seguía pensando en su promesa.

A veces llegaba a aburrirse. No tenía con quien hablar, ni siquiera con Itachi ya que se ignoraban mutuamente, como si no existieran. Se limitaban a pasar por el lado del otro sin ni siquiera mirarse e intercambiando alguna palabra sólo si era necesario.

Y ella seguía pensando en su anterior vida. Preguntándose cómo les iría a sus amigos en la villa y por qué no habían ido a por ella después de una semana transcurrida desde su secuestro.

¿Se habrían olvidado de ella?

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquellas descabelladas ideas. No podía dudar de sus amigos… Seguramente tendrían mucho trabajo… Ese era el único pensamiento consolador que podía dedicarse.

Sin embargo…

En uno de esos días, Itachi se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación y observó cautelosamente a Ayame, quien estaba de espaldas a él y no había sentido su presencia. Notó cómo sus hombros se convulsionaban en un sollozo silencioso.

Frunció el entrecejo y carraspeó.

Ella se apresuró en limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo miró de forma reprobadora.

-¿Qué quieres? –replicó con un hilo de voz.

-Me voy a entrenar.

Ayame entrecerró los ojos, con sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando Itachi la avisaba de que se iba?

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta con cuatro golpes secos.

-No te muevas de aquí –advirtió Itachi lanzando a la joven una última mirada antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Ella resopló y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Sin embargo, y pese a que no quería hacerlo, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantuvo Itachi con el recién llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –replicó la voz de Itachi nada más abrir la puerta.

-Vaya forma más cortés de recibirme, Itachi –dijo una voz más grave, con ironía.

-Déjate de bromas y ve al grano –advirtió.

El recién llegado resopló, con disgusto.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. El jefe se está impacientando. Será mejor que no te demores demasiado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ayame. ¿Qué se estaban proponiendo¿Tenía algo que ver con ella? Seguramente estarían hablando de su liquidación… Pronto sería aniquilada.

-No eres quien para darme ese tipo de órdenes, Kisame… -prosiguió Itachi, impasible-. Tengo asuntos propios que atender.

Después solo se oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, al que siguió el silencio.

Ayame se levantó y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

Itachi se había ido.

Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza. Así que querían matarla. Para eso la tenían allí.

Maldito Junori… Siempre le había traído problemas. Desde que era pequeña…

Suspiró y siguió avanzando por el pasillo con una mano apoyada en la pared. De pronto sentía las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla.

Entró en el cuarto de baño comenzó a desvestirse. Necesitaba un baño. Por lo menos eso no se lo habían prohibido.

Por suerte la cabaña disponía de una pequeña caldera que estaba en el sótano y por la cual se podía obtener agua caliente.

Como un autómata, Ayame se metió en la bañera y cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto del agua con su delgado cuerpo.

De pronto sintió como si todos sus problemas se hubiesen apagado como la llama de una vela al ser sacudida por una ráfaga de viento.

Sin embargo eso no duraría demasiado.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

¿Itachi¿Ya había vuelto? Normalmente, solía tardar más de una hora en volver y ahora…

-Enseguida salgo –gritó para hacerse oír a la vez que se apresuraba en salir de la bañera para secarse y vestirse.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de terror.

Y es que, pese a que llevaba la misma túnica negra con nubes rojas, no era Itachi el que se alzaba ante ella, sino un hombre de considerable altura, de piel con un ligero y asombroso tono azul y ojos salvajes. Su boca estaba abierta en una macabra sonrisa, lo que dejaba a la vista sus afilados dientes de tiburón. En su mano llevaba una enorme espada cubierta con vendas.

-Con que tú eres Ayame –dijo él, con una voz inusualmente grave que a Ayame le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Ella no respondió. Estaba aterrada.

El hombre avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y apoyó la espada sobre su hombro. Ayame retrocedió temerosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –murmuró.

-A ti –respondió, sin dejar de sonreír-. Te vas a venir conmigo, a Akatsuki.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿De veras crees que voy a ir contigo?

El hombre tiburón se pasó la lengua por los labios, en un tono mordaz que a Ayame no le dio buena espina.

De pronto alzó la espada.

-¡Si te corto una pierna no podrás negarte! –gritó a la vez que la descargaba contra ella con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Retrocedió apresuradamente y cayó de espaldas al tropezar con un charco de agua.

La espada no consiguió rozarla por unos milímetros.

-Buenos reflejos –comentó él-. Veamos ahora –añadió mientras volvía a alzar la espada y la dejaba caer de nuevo sobre una aterrorizada Ayame que veía próximo su final.

Ella cerró los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos en un vano intento de protección.

Sin embargo, alguien se cruzó en el último momento y abrazó a Ayame contra su pecho para evitar que fuera herida.

Un alarido de dolor retumbó en los oídos de la joven, que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Ayame podía notar cómo su salvador temblaba y gemía interiormente. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

Sobrevino un tenso silencio.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmuró el hombre tiburón-. Itachi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ayame abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sin embargo sólo podía ver la oscura túnica, manchada por la sangre.

-Largo de aquí, Kisame… -gruñó Itachi, su tono de voz había cambiado peligrosamente.

¿Kisame¿El mismo Kisame que había estado hablando con Itachi había intentado llevársela por la fuerza? Aquello no tenía sentido… ¿Y por qué Itachi la había protegido?

El joven asesino soltó a Ayame y resbaló hasta el suelo. Ella se acercó a Itachi dubitativa. Kisame ya se había marchado.

Parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar y la larga herida que le recorría la espalda, desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera, sangraba considerablemente.

Por unos momentos, Ayame dudó.

Esta era su oportunidad de escapar, de obtener su ansiada libertad, de volver a ver su villa, a su gente, a sus amigos, su familia…

Pero dejar atrás a Itachi, desangrándose el suelo del cuarto de baño…

Sin mencionar que él acababa de salvarle la vida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El tiempo iba en su contra. Cuanto más tardara, menos posibilidades tenía él de salvarse.

Apenas pudo reprimir un sollozo.

Tomó aire y volvió a abrir los ojos mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta la túnica sangrante. Entonces comenzó a emitir el chakra curativo hacia el malherido cuerpo de Itachi, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Ayame y cayó sobre el rostro del asesino.

La herida se fue cerrando poco a poco, gastando a su paso las energías de la joven, que se negaba a abandonar a su suerte a su captor.

Después de unos minutos, la herida se cerró por completo, dejando una delgada cicatriz que marcaría aquel momento de por vida. Ayame dejó caer la cabeza y se abrazó los hombros mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Itachi no pudo soportar aquello más. Se incorporó con torpeza y se acercó a la joven, quien no se apartó como solía hacer. Él tomo a Ayame por los hombros y la estrechó con fuerza contra él, como había hecho minutos antes. Ella hundió la cabeza en su hombro, agradecida, y siguió llorando en él.

Pasaron varios minutos. Ayame se fue calmando poco a poco e Itachi seguía abrazándola con fuerza, pacientemente. Sin embargo una duda le corroía por dentro.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Susurró él en su oído-. Podrías haber escapado.

Ayame no respondió enseguida.

-Te lo debía…

Mentira. No era esa la verdadera razón que le había impulsado a salvar a Itachi. Simplemente, no podía dejarle morir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sinceramente... Me deprimi escribiendo este capítulo ooU_

_Lo sé soy muy sensible xD_

_No so quejareis este es mas largo que el anterior :P_

_Como recompensa espero reviews OO_


	5. Sentimientos Adversos

_Siento mucho el retraso!! Gpmen gomen pero los examenes no me dejan tiempo de escribir x-x_

_Y los que aun me quedan ..._

_Por otra parte.._

_Gracias por los 10 reviews _

_Y yoque pense que mi historia no le gustaria a nadie xDDD_

_Os dejo que sigais leyendo _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**V Sentimientos Adversos**_

Un rayo iluminó la oscura noche con su luz fantasmal, al que siguió el poderoso trueno que hizo retumbar la cabaña con su rugido de liberación.

Ayame se encogió sobre si misma, presa del pánico. Con la sábana cubriéndole la cabeza, se abrazaba las rodillas casi con desesperación y hundía la cabeza en ellas, pensando en los acontecimientos que habían sucedido la semana anterior.

Ni siquiera el suave repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales lograba relajarla, como tantas veces había hecho anteriormente. El recuerdo de unos dientes afilados como pequeñas agujas y la enorme espada vendada que parecía estar sedienta de sangre, no le dejaba dormir.

Itachi no estaba a su lado, y eso acentuaba su temor, tanto por los truenos como por el recuerdo de Kisame clavado en su mente.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolverse un poco su oscuro cabello del color del azabache. Era tan extraño…

Después del intento de Kisame de llevarse a Ayame a Akatsuki, algo había parecido cambiar en su relación con Itachi. La joven ya no le dirigía aquellas miradas de odio que antaño solía enviarle cuando él intentaba intercambiar alguna palabra con ella. De hecho, ahora solía ruborizarse con timidez cuando él la hablaba o se cruzaba con ella por los pasillos. Este sentimiento era muy extraño para ella. Y es que, en el corazón de Ayame, había nacido un sentimiento muy por encima del odio pero que no llegaba al amor. Se podría definir como respeto. Aún así seguía sin olvidar su anterior vida y aún se preguntaba, con preocupación, qué sería de su futuro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi no estaba mucho mejor.

Él estaba mucho más que sorprendido. Estaba completamente seguro de que, cuando le vio moribundo en el cuarto de baño, ella huiría para alcanzar su ansiada libertad de una vez por todas. ¡Había sido una oportunidad única!

Y, sin embargo, le había curado la herida que ahora atravesaba su espalda en forma de cicatriz, salvando así su vida y devolviéndole el favor por habérsela salvado a ella.

Por otra parte… estaban sus sentimientos.

Ayame no era cómo las demás personas.

No le era indiferente, pero no sabía cómo definir aquel sentimiento que albergaba en lo más profundo del corazón que siempre había parecido ser de hielo y que, tras conocer a Ayame, parecía haberse fundido ligeramente…

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Pero por otra parte estaba su preocupación.

Primero había echado a Kisame de su casa, cuando sólo le había ido a informar sobre lo que estaba pensando el jefe y, para rematar, cuando el mismo Kisame iba a cumplir la misión que le había encomendado a él para evitar más problemas de los necesarios¡no se le ocurrió otra cosa que proteger la vida de la joven!

Terminó de hacer una de las bolas de arroz que estaba preparando y cogió un poco más del mismo ingrediente para proseguir con otra.

Todo aquello era más que confuso…

Apenas se inmutó cuando sintió el ruido de un taburete siendo desplazada justo a su espalda.

-¿No estabas durmiendo? –preguntó con amabilidad.

-No puedo dormir… -murmuró Ayame con tristeza.

Itachi ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirarla. La joven presentaba un aspecto lamentable. Su cabello negro, totalmente despeinado, apenas lograba disimular las enormes ojeras que se habían formado alrededor de sus anteriormente hermosos ojos castaños…

Espera… ¿Había pensado "hermosos"?

¿Qué me está pasando…? volvió a preguntarse con fastidio mientras chasqueaba de nuevo la lengua y desviaba su atención a la bola de arroz.

Ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Ayame, que lo interpretó mal y hundió más la cabeza, si eso era posible, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

Itachi se acercó con lentitud y dejó el plato justo delante de ella. Ayame no pudo evitar mirarle con extrañeza.

-Come –dijo simplemente, mientras se sentaba en un taburete y dejaba la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. No había reproche en su voz, ni siquiera molestia, tan solo parecía… ¿preocuparse por ella?

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para apartar aquellos disparatados pensamientos de su mente.

-Itachi… -murmuró ella mientras cogía uno de los pasteles y se lo llevaba a la boca. Él la miró entrecerrando sus afilados ojos. Parecía estar preocupada por algo…-. ¿Por qué vino Kisame ayer?

Itachi cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

¿Qué debía decirle?

¿Que en realidad debía entregarla al jefe de Akatsuki?

¿Que en el último momento decidió salvarle la vida sin saber por qué?

No podía decirle eso…

Se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-No quiero hablar de eso…

Sin embargo, Ayame no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta tan simple y volvió a la carga.

-Pero tú…

-¡Ya! –Cortó Itachi-. ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema!

La joven se sobresaltó. Nunca había oído a Itachi perder los estribos de aquella forma… Mordiéndose un labio, volvió a agachar la cabeza y apretó los puños contra las rodillas, claramente turbada.

Itachi sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla así.

Sin poderlo evitar, se llevó una mano al rostro. Por primera vez estaba experimentando los llamados "remordimientos de conciencia".

¿Pero cómo era posible?

El gran criminal de rango S, Itachi Uchiha, acusado de haber matado a todo el clan Uchiha, a toda su familia, de haber torturado a su hermano sin un ápice de compasión… ¿Sentía remordimientos por haber herido a una adolescente de apenas quince años a la que se supone que debe entregar a la muerte?

Algo no marchaba bien…

Y sin embargo no se disculpó.

Dejó pasar los minutos en completo silencio. Un asfixiante silencio que nadie rompió.

De pronto, Ayame se levantó y desapareció tras la puerta sin mediar palabra. Como un autómata, como una pequeña máquina a la que se le están acabando las pilas. Como un zombi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente la cosa no fue mejor.

En ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra. En ningún momento hubo un intercambio de miradas. Como si no notaran la presencia del otro. Y, sin embargo, Itachi seguía con el corazón encogido por la culpa.

Ayame se encerraba en la habitación y contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana como acostumbraba a hacer. Itachi solía llevarle la comida pero ella parecía haber perdido el apetito. No comía absolutamente nada.

Ya por la noche, el joven fue a retirarle la bandeja que media hora antes le había llevado. Sin embargo los platos seguían sin tocar.

-Ayame, deberías comer un poco –murmuró. Su voz sonaba indiferente pero por dentro bullía de exasperación.

Ella no contestó. Seguía mirando las estrellas, totalmente embelesada, esa noche no había luna que iluminase el cielo, pero eso a ella le daba igual. Ni siquiera pareció notar la presencia de Itachi, y mucho menos escucharle.

"Demonios…", pensó Itachi llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pensativo. Cada día que pasaba allí, Ayame parecía irse debilitándose cada vez más, las ojeras de la anterior noche habían aumentado y ni siquiera se había molestado en cepillar su ahora desordenada cabellera negra. Aquello tenía que acabar.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

Se acercó lentamente a la joven por la espalda y la agarró suavemente de uno de sus finos brazos, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara interrogante.

-Sígueme –respondió él. Y, por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a la comprensión de la joven kunoichi, obedeció.

Itachi la guió hacia el pequeño recibidor de madera que daba paso al exterior de la casa a través de una puerta de mediana estatura del mismo material. Aquella estancia carecía totalmente de muebles o cuadros ya que, el poco espacio que había y la carencia de utilidad que ofrecerían aquellos utensilios de decoración, no servirían de nada en una cabaña improvisada como aquella.

El joven le hizo un gesto a Ayame para que esperara en aquel lugar mientras él desaparecía por una de las paredes que daban al salón. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que, al cabo de dos minutos, volvió con un pañuelo negro en la mano. Ella retrocedió instintivamente.

-Tranquila –la calmó Itachi con una media sonrisa a la vez que se aproximaba a ella y le ataba el pañuelo alrededor de los ojos, cegándola al instante.

Pero no le importó.

De pronto sintió cómo la mano del joven se cerraba alrededor de su brazo nuevamente y volvía a tirar de ella con suavidad.

Ella no opuso resistencia.

Pronto oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, dejando que la suave brisa de la noche y el olor del campo se introdujera en la cabaña. Volvieron a caminar. El rígido tacto del suelo de madera pasó a ser la mullida hierba y la húmeda tierra, que ella no podía ver pero si percibir a través de su fino olfato de kunoichi, los grillos chirriaban a su alrededor y, más de una vez, creyó oír el aullido de un lobo en la lejanía, lo que le hizo encogerse levemente por el terror.

De pronto una idea surcó su mente como si de una flecha se tratase.

Itachi aún no le había dicho dónde se dirigían…

¿Y si la estaba llevando de cabeza al encuentro con la muerte?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se detuvo en seco.

¿Hasta qué punto podía fiarse del asesino?

No pudo ver que Itachi se había girado y que ahora la miraba con la preocupación reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

Oscuros como la noche que los rodeaba…

-Itachi… -se aventuró a decir la joven-. ¿Adónde me llevas?

Itachi sonrió.

-Confía en mí.

Y, por muy increíble que pareciera, aquellas tres palabras bastaron para relajar a la joven, que siguió caminando dócilmente guiada por Itachi como si de un ciego se tratara.

Un búho ululó.

Ayame se volvió a sobresaltar.

-Ya falta poco –comunicó Itachi, para alivio de ella.

Y así era. Después de unos minutos más, el joven paró en seco y con él, Ayame.

Aún seguía cegada por aquel pañuelo, por lo que no pudo ver cómo Itachi se colocaba detrás de ella hasta que sintió sus manos tanteando por detrás de su cabeza para desatar el nudo de la venda.

Ayame se quedó sin aliento en cuanto recuperó la visión.

Ante ella se extendía un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas y desconocidamente profundas, tan sólo iluminado por las estrellas del firmamento, que parecían guiñar sus relucientes y únicos ojos, y alguna que otra luciérnaga que pasaba de ven en cuando por encima de la superficie del agua, revelando las apacibles formas que estas adoptaban. A su alrededor lo único que veía eran grandes extensiones de árboles.

Casi inconscientemente, Ayame se separó de Itachi y se acercó con pasos lentos al lago.

Se sentía como en un sueño. Como en un maravilloso sueño del que no le gustaría despertar nunca.

Pero los sueños siempre se acaban.

Se arrodilló en la orilla, sin importarle que sus ropas se mancharan de tierra, y metió la mano en el agua para sentir la frescura del líquido elemento.

Sus hombros se convulsionaron en un sollozo. Un sollozo de alegría.

Itachi se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado. Ella no fue consciente de que la estaba mirando con un brillo de emoción contenida en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Itachi? –preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza.

-Porque te estabas marchitando –respondió sencillamente mientras acariciaba con la yema del dedo, uno de los pétalos de los lirios que allí crecían, con una ternura que no era propia de él.

Ayame lo miró interrogante pero él no respondió. Se limitó a cortar uno de los lirios y se lo entregó a la joven, que no cabía en sí de su asombro.

Se perdió en los oscuros ojos del joven, tan oscuros… tan escalofriantes…

Y tan atrayentes…

Apenas percibió que Itachi comenzaba a inclinarse hacia ella.

Tan sólo unos milímetros separaban sus labios…

Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe al otro lado del bosque, los sobresaltó.

Ayame se apartó de Itachi, totalmente ruborizada, pero él mantenía la calma mientras escudriñaba con la mirada el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido, como un gato que ha vislumbrado a su presa.

-Quédate aquí –susurró mientras se incorporaba y volvía con pasos decididos por donde habían venido minutos antes.

Ayame apretó inconscientemente el lirio contra su pecho y observó cómo Itachi se alejaba de ella, internándose en la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad… de la que quizás nunca volvería.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Es más corto lo sé uu Pero el próximo será más largo 3_

_Por cierto... Si queréis darme algún conseho de cómo mejorar soy todo oídos xDD_

_Ja ne!!_


End file.
